comfort
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: When Stan Dumps Wendy for some one else and her parents are out of town. The one boy who can comfort her is Kenny. Small Summary but great story Hope you enjoy please review. RATED M for swearing and lemons
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY NEW STORY COMFORT YEP I'VE DECIDED TO START DOING SOUTHPARK AND AATC BUT MOSTLEY JUST AATC THIS IS MY FIRST ONE FOR SOUTHPARK SO PLEASE BE NICE ANYWAY THIS IS A ROMANTIC THREE SHOT BETWEEN WENDY AND KENNY R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

It was a very cold night in South Park and the worst night ever for Wendy Testaburger. The unfortunate thing for Wendy is that her boyfriend Stan Marsh had dumped her for someone else, that and her parents were on vacation. So she was staying with her best friend Kenny and she was in the guest bedroom crying into the pillow; until she heard a knock on the door. "C-come in" she sobbed, as the door creaked open and Kenny walked over to her to give her some comfort. "Oh hi Kenny" she said through sobs; as he jumped up and placed a hand on her shoulder as she began crying in his shoulder. "I can't believe he dumped me" she cried, "hay it's going to be alright Wendy. We'll get through this I promises" said Kenny in a comforting tone through his hoddie, as he pulled her into a big long hug. "Thank you Kenny you're a good friend" replied Wendy as she wiped away the tears streaming down her face before removing his orange hood from his head. "Hay Wendy what are you doing?" asked Kenny, "well if I didn't remove this I wouldn't be able to do this" replied Wendy as she placed her hands on the back of his head and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Kenny returned the kiss, as he stroked her soft black hair with his hand;

Once they had broken the kiss they just looked at each other. And began kissing roughly Kenny broke it only to walk over to the door to close and lock it, then he walked back over to Wendy who had stripped down to nothing but a black laced bra with matching panties. Kenny had drool coming from his mouth, "get that sexy arse of yours over here Kenny McCormick I'm all yours" said Wendy who noticed that Kenny was already hard, "fuck yea" replied Kenny as he walked up to her and removed her bra and panties reviling her tits and pussy. "Holy shit Wendy Stan was such a fucking idiot to give you up" said Kenny as he licked her pussy. "Damn right he was a fucking fool" said Wendy as she stopped him, "Kenny as much as I was enjoying that I don't wanna cum yet" she said again as she unzipped his orange jacket and helped him out of it.

Then she pulled off his pants and underwear exposing his rock hard dick, "oh my god Kenny you're so much bigger then Stan" said Wendy as she paced him down the bed and lowered her pussy onto his dick. They both moaned in pleasure as Kenny's huge dick went into her tight pussy. Then Wendy started to slowly move herself up and down on Kenny's shaft, Kenny grabbed her large breasts and started to squeezed & massage them Wendy moaned in pure bliss from Kenny's grasp. "Oh my god Kenny please don't stop" begged Wendy, 2 hours later "Wendy I'm –I'm I'M AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" they both moaned in pleasure as they orgasmed together and then collapsed next to each other exausghted and they were heavily breathing. Once they were able to get their breath back Wendy cuddled into Wendy and he cuddled back, "I love you Kenny McCormick" said Wendy. "I love you too Wendy Testaburger I love you too" replied Kenny as the two lovers fell fast asleep.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER1 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER2 OF COMFORT IT'S SET WHEN KENNY AND WENDY GET SOME RATHER SHOCKING SURPRISES R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

The next morning Kenny woke up with Wendy snuggled into his naked body. He looked down and saw that he and Wendy had forgotten to use a condom the night before. "Oh shit we forgot the condom well I hope that Wendy like surprises" he said to himself, as he rolled over to see his beautiful lover who still had both her arms. He gave her a kiss on the head after that she woke up smiling, "good morning handsome" said Wendy, "good morning to you to sweat heart" replied Kenny as he kissed her delicate lips. "Um Wendy we have a slight problem on our hands" said Kenny; "what's that?" asked Wendy, "we forgot to use a condom last night" replied Kenny as he showed his uncovered dick to Wendy. Then Kenny heard his cell phone ring; he checked the caller ID It said Stan marsh. He pressed the answer button "Hello oh hi Stan" answered Kenny.

**STAN:"**Hay Kenny listen I'm not pissed off at you or anything but I know about you and Wendy" said Stan, **KENNY: **"Look Stan I know it was strange of Wendy and me to make love last night. Just a few hours after you two split up, but I assure you I meant no harm" replied Kenny. **STAN:"**Hay don't worry about it man we're like brothers you Cartman Kyle and I. But there's something I want you to promises me" replied Stan. **STAN:"**First of all I want you and Wendy to know that I only broke up with her is because I turned gay for Kyle and that it was the hardest decision I have ever made in my life. And what I want you to promise me that you'll protect her" **KENNY:"**I promise Stan I promise" replied Kenny, **STAN:**"Thank you Kenny and the resin I know what happened between you and Wendy last night is because Cartman said he was spying on you" replied Stan as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that Kenny?" asked Wendy as she started to put her cloves back on. "Oh It was Stan" replied Kenny as he did the same, "what the hell did he want" she asked; "He told me that he knows about us and giving you up is the hardest choice he's ever had to make. He also told me that he only, broke up with you is that he went gay and fell for Kyle" replied Kenny. "Did he say anything else?" asked Wendy "Yes I Promised to protect you and Stan and I are still friends" replied Kenny, she just smiled and kissed Kenny's lips before he put his hoddie back on.

**One week later **

Wendy Is still staying Kenny. One morning she was in the bathroom because of her not feeling well. Kenny was in the kitchen making breakfast for him and Wendy, when he heard Wendy screamed O MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" "Are you ok Wendy?" asked Kenny; "I'm Pregnant" replied Wendy, Kenny's eyes widened in shock before he passed out.

* * *

AUTHORNOTE WEL THAT'S CHAPTER2 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I'VE ALSO DECIDED TO DO AOT MORE THAN 4 CHAPTERS ENDNOTE


End file.
